


Take Me Home Tonight

by Signsofsam



Series: Buddie Week 2020 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Buddie Week (9-1-1 TV), Domestic, Fire Fam - Freeform, I watch way too many 80s movies, M/M, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signsofsam/pseuds/Signsofsam
Summary: They’re all out on the front porch when Maddie goes “there he is,” and Buck knows he’s in trouble as everyone’s head pretty comically whip around to stare at the truck pulling into the drive across the way. “Eddie.”And okay, maybe Buck’s talked about his cute neighbor a little (a lot) lately.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931659
Comments: 9
Kudos: 211
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Take Me Home Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Buddie Week, Day One: _"oh no...he's cute"_ +fluff
> 
> Title is from _Take Me Home Tonight_ by Eddie Money, because who doesn't want some quintessential 80s to go along with a fic that could be a scene from an 80s movie?

Buck’s new house is a small two bedroom with a creaky front porch step and a need of a few renovations, but he loves it because it’s _his_ , something bought with money he earned and saved. He’s been in the house for three weeks, and even though the gang helped him move things in and Maddie’s been over quite a few times, tonight’s housewarming party was the first time he _officially_ had guests, and he’s ridiculously excited to show off what progress he’s made.

They’re all out on the front porch when Maddie goes “there he is,” and Buck _knows_ he’s in trouble as everyone’s head pretty comically whip around to stare at the truck pulling into the drive across the way. “ _Eddie_.”

And okay, maybe Buck’s talked about his cute neighbor a little (a lot) lately. And maybe he’s told Hen how dreamy Eddie is, and maybe he’s told Bobby about sweet Eddie’s son Christopher was and maybe, just _maybe_ , he’s gushed to Maddie about the homemade cookies Eddie and Chris brought him his first night (as he ate like six of them, because why shouldn’t he eat the welcome to the neighborhood cookies Chris happened to make with his Abuela?) And maybe he has a crush; he can admit to that, alright? And maybe the whole team knows because Buck just can’t keep anything to his own self.

So basically, it means everyone is looking at Eddie as he gets out of his truck, and Buck flushes about the color of a tomato when he hears Hen say, “ **Oh no…** ” under her breath just as Chim says “ **he’s cute** ” loudly and damn it, did Eddie hear that? Or is he looking over at Buck’s house because so many people are on the porch?

No, he’s smirking, god damn it, as he raises his hand in a wave, a smirk that turns into a wicked grin when Buck automatically waves back.

“Buckaroo, please tell me you’re going to be hitting that soon?”

“Jesus, Chimney, can you be _quiet_?” Buck yelps, daring a glance back to Eddie, and he’s...he’s blushing. Buck is _mortified_.

“What? I’m just saying, the neighbor’s hot. There is sexual tension, Buck; we can all tell, and we’ve seen him for about five seconds. You haven’t been with anyone since what, Abby? Maybe it’s time to take that leap again.”

He looks at Eddie again, and he’s...rueful, maybe, considering. He gives Buck one last, warm smile before he heads inside, and maybe Buck’s not the only one with a crush? Maybe he’s not the only one who wants?

When he turns back to Chim, his friend raises an eyebrow and grins. So Buck’s friends are terrible. But sometimes...sometimes they aren’t.

He sees the last of them out by ten, and while it was so great to have his friends-his family-there, it’s also nice to be alone again. He’s cleaning up the last of the dishes when he hears the knock, and he nearly ignores it, but it comes again, more insistent, so he leaves the dishes to soak in the sink (a farmhouse sink-one of his first improvements!) and goes to answer the door.

Eddie’s standing on his front porch, nervous, hands pushed into his pockets. He’s wearing a well-worn pair of sweats and t-shirt, like he was getting comfortable for the night (and Jesus, Buck doesn’t need to think about Eddie getting comfortable at night, because thinking about Eddie in bed with Eddie in front of him is _definitely_ a no-go zone for Buck’s body), but his face lights up with a smile when Buck opens the door. “Hey, Buck.”

“Hey, Eddie. Everything okay?”

“Um...yeah. I’m about to do something, before I lose my nerve, and please just don’t...don’t hate me.”

Buck raises an eyebrow, but then Eddie is there, hands cupping Buck’s face as he pulls him into a kiss. At first, it’s just that, a kiss, a press of lips and the warmth of Eddie’s hands against his skin, and it takes a second for Buck’s brain to figure out what’s going on, what this _means_. Eddie’s starting to pull away, and Buck’s hands immediately tangle in his shirt, keeping him close, and his lips part, deepening the kiss. 

He doesn’t know how long they stand on his front porch, but he revels in the kiss, because it’s everything he’s wanted since he met Eddie. But eventually, they part, breathing hard, and Eddie’s grin is back. “So, uh...I take it you don’t hate me?”

Buck smiles, shaking his head. “I’ve...I’m pretty sure all my friends are getting pretty sick of hearing me talk about you. I’ve kinda wanted to kiss you since I moved in. I thought maybe after a date and all, but this is good, too.”

“We could have breakfast in the morning?” Eddie murmurs, glancing past Buck into his dark house, and...is Eddie offering what Buck thinks he is? 

“Is this-”

“Buck, I’ve wanted to get your clothes off you since I saw you with the moving van, so yes, this is me wanting to sleep with you and take you to breakfast in the morning.”

Buck can’t grab the front of Eddie’s t-shirt (and how long has he had this shirt, for it to be as soft as it is?) and pull him into his house fast enough.

They have breakfast in the morning.

And Buck goes to Eddie and Chris’ for dinner.

And he keeps going over, and they keep coming to his house. 

And one day, nearly a year later, Buck’s house becomes _their_ home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks in advance for all the comments/kudos, and if you want, come follow me [here](https://signsofsam.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.
> 
> Tomorrow: Buddie Week, Day Two :)


End file.
